


Warning! Kisses Ahead!

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re really purty, mate. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”</p><p>My jaw drops. “What?” I turn, startled to see Trott standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh- It’s- Trott it isn’t-” I stumble off Smith.</p><p>Ross falls for Smith, who is going out with Trott. What could /possibly/ go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning! Kisses Ahead!

“One of these days Ross is gonna yell at us,” I look up at the tall ginger man, his lips coming to meet mine in a gentle kiss.

“Plenty of empty hotel rooms,” He mumbles into my hair.

I shift slightly, Smith’s hand tracing patterns on my hip. “It was two in the morning Smith, and you didn’t seem capable of driving. You had trouble keeping your hands off me for the minute it took to walk upstairs to my room.”

“Mmm, went both ways mate.” His hand starts to wander, and I look up at him. He grins at me cheekily, continuing to explore. “Can we stay in bed for a little while longer?”

~Ross~

I wave goodbye to Trott, telling him to say hi to his parents for me. He’s going out to celebrate his sister graduating college, promising to be back around eleven. Smith leaves with Trott even though he isn’t going with, and returns a little while later with McDonalds.

We end up on the couch playing Trials, empty food bags and a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of us.

Not really paying attention to anything other than the game, Smith drinks enough so he is good and wasted. I take the bottle away, wondering how mad Trott’ll be when he gets home and has to deal with a drunk Smiffy.

Returning to the living room after putting the alcohol and garbage away, I’m surprised to see Smith lounging on the couch not saying anything. Hoping he didn’t drink as much as I assumed, I go back to playing.

“Ross,” Smith whines some time later.

“Yea mate,” Not really paying attention to what he wants, a new race starting.

“Ross,” He whines again.

The guy on the screen crashes and I throw the controller down in frustration. “Eat shit!”

Throwing myself back against the couch in frustration, I don’t notice how close Smith has gotten to me until he is nearly on me. “Ross,” He whispers, his breath tickling my ear.

I jump, moving away from Smith. “What-”

Then his lips are on mine, and I sit there in shock as he cups my face, deepening the kiss. Closing my eyes I kiss him back, my hands going to his waist and pulling him onto me. The kiss becomes more heated as Smith’s hands start to wander, one tugging at the hem of my Superdry shirt, the other resting at the back of my neck.

He moves from my mouth to suck marks onto my neck, and I realize that this is not something I should be doing.

“Smith,” I push him back, something that proves to be pointless when he kisses me hard on the mouth. Flipping us around so I’m now straddling him, I grab his wrists and make an X with them.

He tries leaning forward but I push him back, shifting so I’m not so close to him. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss you,” He slurs.

I squeeze his wrists slightly, reminding myself he’s drunk and stupid. “Why are you trying to do that?”

“You’re really purty, mate. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

My jaw drops. “What?” I turn, startled to see Trott standing in the doorway.

“Oh- It’s- Trott it isn’t-” I stumble off Smith.

“What the hell? Smith?” He looks from Trott to me, wondering what he did wrong.

“Trott-” I start.

“Shut up, Ross.” He stands there staring at Smith, the latter trying to get up and head for Trott.

“Scrotty,” He whines, stumbling a bit.

Trott steps back when Smith gets close. “No. I’m going to bed, you can sleep on the couch.” He looks pointedly at me. “Deal with him.”

I let him walk away, flinching when he slams the door. Smith turns back to me, looking confused. “Best to leave him alone.”

“Trottimus,” He starts for Trott’s room, and I quickly grab his arm.

“You have to sleep on the couch, mate.”

“Why,” He asks, following me as I go to get him a blanket and a decent pillow.

“You can’t just kiss your boyfriend’s roommate!”

I turn around, the blankets forcing me to walk sideways so I can see. “Why? Trott likes you too.”

I stop in my tracks. “What?”

“Yea. I may be stupid, but I’m not dumb. (Anyone get the reference?) I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

I shake my head, telling myself it’s drunken nonsense. “Sure, mate.”

He doesn’t say anything as we go back into the living room, doing as I ask. He finally speaks up when I drape the blanket over him.

“Ross,” I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you mad at me?”

I keep quiet, knowing trying to explain something to a drunk man is like trying to explain something to a dog. “Night Smith,” I turn the light off, hoping I’ll wake up and this will be a horrible dream.

Walking past Trott’s room I jump when the door opens and Trott pokes his head out. “Ross?”

“Sorry if we woke you.” I shake my head, realizing how bad that sounds. “When I was getting Smith a blanket and he was stomping through the hall.”

“I’ve been waiting for him to go to bed, actually. I wanted to talk to you.” I nod, stepping into his room. He gestures to the bed, closing the door behind me.

The room is oddly clean for as often as Smith is here, the bed hastily made. I sit on the edge, Trott sitting down next to me. “I overheard you and Smith talking about kissing people’s roommates.” I blush, looking at the brown carpet.

“I know he didn’t mean that-”

“Ross- shut up.” I do, folding my hands in my lap. “I thought I was pretty good at hiding it, I mean, it is Smith so. .But-” He sighs, shaking his head.

I feel like I should say something, but I bite my tongue. Silence is the best way to get someone to talk.

“I like you.” He blurts, his face instantly turning red. I look at him, trying to wrap my head around everything.

“I- I’m sorry?”

“I should be the one apologizing. I’ll understand if you want me to move out.” The thought of losing these two I’ve grown to become great friends with is painful, and with that in my mind I take Trott’s face in my hands and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You guys are too important for me to just let you go.”


End file.
